Twins
by Queen of the Geeks
Summary: ON HIATUSThis is the remake of tori's twin Tally. How different would Victorious be if Tori had a twin named Tally?What if Beck and Jade were never together and Beck fell in love with one of the twins and Andre with the other? What if Jade was actually NICE! R


**This means Tally is singing**

Regular is when Tori singing

And this is both singing

Tally's POV

Flashback:

Tori and I were working on our science p roject when Trina walked in storming.

"I am so upset!" Trina screamed as she w alked in.

"You won't believe who I got partnered w ith for the big show case!" She kept ra n ting on.

"Who?" Tori and I asked at the same time . Yes we are twins and Tori is the olde s t by 4 minutes and 45 seconds and she ne ver lets me forget it either. We are fra ternal twins so we don't really look ali ke. We both sing. But Tori loves to act and I love to dance. Our older sist er Tr ina says she can sing but really s he sou nds like a drowning cat.

"Andrew Harris a tenth grader." Ahhhhh I have no clue who that is. She started t o drag our partner out the door.

"Hey we got a science project due tomorr ow. We gotta turn in a mold mush." Tori informed Trina. I nodded my head to her with my mouth hanging open.

"I don't care Andrew is coming over to r ehearse for the big show case and I need ya'll to help us figure out what we are going to do! I know for sure I wanna si ng!" She whined. She then proceeded to p lay some random keys on the piano and si ng a note. I think my ears are bleeding now. The doorbell rang and Trina me and Tori went to get it.

"That's him-" She turned to us "- Stay" she commanded us like we were dogs. When she opened the door a guy around 16 wal ked in he had short hair that in in drea dlocks and was holding a backpack.

"Tori, Tally that's Andrew" She said wit h a sigh. He sighed and put his backpack down on the couch and put his hands out palms out and pronounced his name right .

"Hey" Me and Tori said in sync. He looke d at us weird as asked

"Twins?" We just nodded.

"Cool you guys go to Hollywood Arts too? "

"Oh no we aren't performers just our sis ter." Tori said. Trina came over and put her shoulders around us and said

"Yep I got the talent and they got the s trong teeth" putting her hands at our ch eeks and squeezing them.

"You know they have never had a single c avity?"

"We try not to brag about it" I told him . He just nodded while looking at Tori I could tell he liked her. He then caugh t sight of our piano.

"Oh, awesome piano." He said while going up to it. He went up and started to pla y and me and Tori just watched in awe.

"Oh my god he's fantastic!" Tori praised hmmmm seems like Tori likes him I think I might have to play match maker. Man I need to get me a boyfriend. I started t o day dream bout random stuff until we s tarted rehearsal. ME and Tori had it mem orized by the big show case which was to morrow. When we got there, we were watch ing two hip hop dancers when we heard th at was Trina backstage. Trina's principa l came over to us asking us to come with him there we saw that Trina's tongue wa s so big it was about to burst. We got s tarted trying to help when somehow me an d Tori were being dragged into a changin g room to be changed into some better cl othes to perform in the big show case. I was put into a black dress that had a r ed plaid skirt and red plaid ribbon lace stuff red and black checkered converse a 4 finger ring black cuff bracelet blac k mascara black liquid eyeliner purple l ip gloss and diamond earrings. I saw Tor i in a black dress a pink under shirt an d converse. Hell she looked really good. We were both hooked up to microphones a nd pushed out to stage. We looked at eac h other before Tori began to sing and da nce. I soon started after her.

Here I am, once again

Feeling lost but now and then

I breath it in to let it go

**And you don't know**

**Where you are now**

**Or what it will come to**

**If only somebody could hear**

When you figure out how

You're lost in the moment you

Disappear

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action

You're never gonna fade you'll be the ma in attraction

**Not a fantasy**

Just remember me

When it turns out right

'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination

Tomorrow you'll be every body's fascinat ion

In my victory

**Just remember me**

When I make it SHINE!

**Reaching high**

**Feeling low**

**I'm holding on but letting go**

**I like to shine**

**I'll shine for you**

And it's time to show the world how

It's a little bit closer

As long as I'm ready to go

All we have is right now

as long as you feel it inside you know . ..

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action

You're never gonna fade you'll be the ma in attraction

**Not a fantasy**

Just remember me

When it turns out right

'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination

Tomorrow you'll be every body's fascinat ion

In my victory

**Just remember me**

When I make it SHINE!

Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done (**Ooo whoa**)

That harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run

**But you want it**

**And you need it**

**Like you need to breath the air**

If they doubt you

Just believe it

That's enough to get you there

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action

You're never gonna fade you'll be the ma in attraction

**Not a fantasy**

Just remember me

When it turns out right

'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination

Tomorrow you'll be every body's fascinat ion

In my victory

**Just remember me**

When I make it SHINE!

End of flashback:

By the end everyone was clapping and we got into Hollywood Arts! I have a feelin g things are bout to change big time.

**A/N: So I decided to go over the first c hapter and edit it and I will replace th e second chapter with the one I wrote fo r the Bird Scene episode some time soon. After this I expect to update about onc e every two or three weeks maybe earlier .**

**-QG**


End file.
